robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Arsenal Wiki:Rules
Welcome to the Arsenal Wiki. This is its Rules page, which is meant to keep the wikia a safe environment for users '<18''' years of age. As with all other FANDOM wikis, the Arsenal Wiki follows the Community Guidelines set here, along with following the Terms of Use set by FANDOM here.'' The number one rule you are to follow: Use your common sense. To find the rules/guidelines for editing, please go to this page. Please Read ---- There is a three strike system until you are banned, unless a staff member deems your action severe (in which case a block will be given). We are not responsible for your inability to read the rules. "I forgot to read them!" is not a valid excuse. If you observe a member breaking a rule, you may screenshot it and bring it to the attention to a staff member. If a user has gone two weeks without being given another warn, it will be removed. If that user gets a warn during the span of which, the timer will be bumped to 5 weeks. General Rules *''Remain kind & respectful to other users.'' Remember that they are other people. This means no antagonizing others on the wiki. **''Everyone has their own opinions.'' Please respect them, and avoid badgering each other for differing opinions. Examples include weapon preferences, tier lists, whatever the best skin is, et cetera. **''No platform favoritism/elitism.'' While there are certainly differences between all platforms Arsenal is available on, this does not mean that users should be harsh and disrespect others on a different platform. *While quotes were added as a means of allowing a flourish of creativity within the weapon pages, this does not mean wiki users should change them willy-nilly. Please refrain from changing the quotes, unless you have received explicit permission to do so, from an admin or moderator. *Vandalizing pages will be punished, and is deemed severe. Vandalizing a page usually manifests in deliberately changing or destroying the article's contents. This includes insertion of false information, although the punishment for which is based off the staff member's judgement. *Posting or adding sexual content, such as content containing sexual intercourse, fetishes, & other forms of pornography, into pages is not allowed, and will be met with a 1-year ban or more. **This includes all forms it may come in, such as imagery and text. *Foul language is allowed in blog posts, article comments, and other social areas on the wiki; however, content containing racist slurs, homophobia, and/or extremely violent content will be removed and the user will always be given a severe punishment. *Do not edit another user's profile page unless they explicitly allow you to. *Sockpuppeting, or ban evasion, is not allowed. If someone bypasses their block by utilizing alternate accounts, those accounts will subsequently be blocked. *Don't ask to be a member of the staff on the wiki. The wikia's bureaucrats will decide whether or not someone becomes a staff member. Staff Rules If a staff member is seen to be breaking the rules, please screenshot it and bring it to the attention of a bureaucrat/admin. * Do not unofficially warn a member for an infraction. This means you are to give them a strike, and not a quiet reprimanding. * No favoritism. Basically, don't forget someone had broke a rule just because you like them. Everyone's equal here. * You are in fact, a staff member. Please go out of your way to avoid talking harshly to others. This also includes abuse of your power. * When you create a major edit or delete a page, please give a brief summary or reason as to why. * While vandals may be an ever present threat to our community, it is recommended you "do not feed the trolls" and place your opinion within their message wall. * For Administrators only | If you have been deemed inactive (No editing activity for >3 months on bureaucrat), your sysop permissions will likely be removed. Contact a bureaucrat if you would like it to be reinstated. Discussion Posts * Be respectful to all other users. Just because they have an opinion different from yours, doesn't mean you be harsh to them. This includes things like platform used, skins, tier list, etc. * Please don't post content that has been done plenty of times. The only thing so far that is on the blacklist for this is 02/Ace Pilot and weapon best/worst post. * Don't post things about, "Who is the best admin?", or "Who is the best contributor?", or things along those lines. * Don't post anything unrelated to Arsenal. * Posting or adding sexual content, such as content containing sexual intercourse, fetishes, & other forms of pornography, into post is not allowed, and will be met with a 1-year ban or more.